


【琳卡/mob卡】缠绕

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other, mob卡, 琳卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 琳卡，mob卡，调教，mob是卡的暗部队员。
Relationships: mob卡 - Relationship, 琳卡
Kudos: 34





	【琳卡/mob卡】缠绕

琳从来没有预料到，事情竟然会发展成这样。

卡卡西好像有了恋人。

关于未来，琳设想过很多，但琳从来没有想过卡卡西会这么就快有恋人。所以当她去卡卡西家给他送药，无意间瞥见卡卡西脖子上可疑的红痕时，整个人都懵了。能在男孩子身上留下如此明显的痕迹，对方应该是热情如火的女孩子——或者男孩子罢，总之是和她完全不一样的类型。

最初，明明只是普通的同伴，但不知不觉中，自己就已经完全被那个少年单薄的身影吸引。但是少年的目光从没有落到过自己身上，她隐秘的心思始终无法宣之于口。直到带土逝去，将自己托付给卡卡西，他们之间的关系终于产生了变化——扭曲的，病态的变化。她理解卡卡西的心情——她隐约猜到了卡卡西未曾说出口的心意。

她常常会想起两年前，那个任务前带土说过的话，说回来就是卡卡西十六岁的生日，要好好准备给卡卡西一个惊喜。那时候带土想送什么呢，已经无法得知了。

所以她只能缄口不言。

卡卡西对她的过度保护，并不仅仅是因为她是他的同伴更，是承诺，是自责，是勉强悬住他的一根丝线。

她也试过劝说卡卡西相信自己，为了证明还试着让卡卡西待在家里自己独自出了一次任务。卡卡西虽然如约在家等待着她，却因为过度焦虑和不安把自己的一只手掌被咬得鲜血淋漓。  
琳回来时被他惨白的脸色和伤痕累累的手吓得一声冷汗，随后便放弃了。她想，或许时间能慢慢平复卡卡西内心的伤痛。

又或许永远不能。

不过这样也没关系，琳想着，她愿意等，如果终有一天卡卡西放下了，那她就堂堂正正重新对卡卡西表白一次；如果卡卡西最后也没能放下的话，这样互相陪伴走过一生，好像也不错。命运的齿轮早就将三人紧紧咬合在一起，琳不介意就这样一起怀念着逝去的同伴走下去。

但是，她无论如何没有想到，猝不及防的，卡卡西瞒着她有了新的恋人。甚至，已经到了肆无忌惮的在对方身上留下昭示主权的痕迹的地步。

是……怎样的人呢？像带土那样的天真又热情的吗？

又是从什么时候开始的的呢？

那日的尝试，两人默契的没有再提起。卡卡西也许意识到了什么，那之后，除了共同出任务外，几乎不再主动出现在她面前。或许就是在这之后不久开始的。琳觉得自己应该高兴，或许这将成为卡卡西走出阴霾的契机。  
但她还是没法不感到难过，他们被命运作弄着捆绑在一起之后，又被无情的抛弃了啊。

琳还没有来得及收拾好自己的心情，突然接到了来自四代目火影的直接传令。四代告诉她手下一队暗部任务失败伤亡惨重，因为涉及机密，暂时不能把伤员转移到医院就医，让琳拿着他的信物秘密前往暗部休息室，暗中为伤员疗伤。  
疗伤之事刻不容缓，琳当即动身，飞速赶往四代直属暗部统一的住宿和休息的场所。

她的目的地在三楼。因为暗部机构的特殊性，她一路步履匆匆目不斜视，然而路过二楼转角的房间时，她突然听到一阵暧昧的喘息声，同时还听到了卡卡西的名字。

琳蓦地想起卡卡西脖子上的吻痕，不由得慢下了脚步。鬼使神差的，她悄无声息的靠近窗户，偷偷朝里望去……

这明显是一间临时休息室，只摆着一张桌子两个沙发和几张椅子，桌子上随意的扔着几件皱巴巴的衣物，未着寸缕的银发少年正扶着桌子塌腰挺臀大张着双腿低低的呻吟着，他的身后站着一个仅仅褪下裤子的高达强壮的男人，正掐着少年的臀肉，把粗大昂扬的阴茎一点点塞进那个窄小的甬道里。刚刚长成的少年身材偏瘦，腰肢纤细，双腿修长，屁股却意外的挺翘有肉感。他们正好侧对着窗户，琳清晰的看见那带着黑色手套的手怎样陷进柔软的臀肉中，又向两边拉扯开，将自己的阴茎一寸寸钉入少年体内。

而四周还散落着四五个男人，或躺或坐，笑嘻嘻的望着他们，其中一个甚至还掏出了自己的家伙对着交媾的两人沉醉的套弄着。

“呀，真的全部吃进去了呢，不愧是队长啊……真的很棒呢，又热又紧呢……”  
正插着的男人叹息着，转而掐着少年的腰，开始不断耸动着腰臀，大力的抽插起身下的青年。  
“啊，早就听说你们一队的福利很好，今天总算见识到了，有这么个体贴的队长，真是令人眼红啊。”  
“眼红什么，现在你不也是一队的一员了，大家今天还特地让你第一个上。”正在自慰的蓝发男子笑着说，“好好努力的话，队长总不会亏待你的。”  
“不要给新人太大的压力啊，”另一人接话，用下流暧昧的语气，“队长好像还挺喜欢新人你的，好好把队长肏得舒服的话，还用担心什么？战场上队长不会放着你不管的，队长可是非常能干的。”加重语气的“干”字让大家心照不宣的笑了起来。  
“啊呀，谢谢前辈提点，我当然会好好努力的！像大家一样，追随在队长身边……”  
似乎是新加入的队员一脸认真，动作却更加粗暴，阴茎几乎是整根抽出又猛地插进去，抽出时紧紧包着阴茎的一圈肉环被带得翻起，甚至带出一点粉色的肠肉，又随着插入完全倒翻回去，淫水顺着动作流得到处都是，像是在雨中不断盛开又闭合的花朵。

“呜，慢、慢点……”银发少年显然是受不住了，扶着桌子的手指用力到泛白，原本暧昧的呻吟变成了断断续续的哀求。新人赶紧放慢了动作，“诶，队长好像不怎么适应我的速度呢？”  
“怎么可能，你看看他是不是已经硬起来了，其实舒服得很呢？不要小瞧了队长啊，比你这大的东西都吃得下呢……”  
“唔，是真的呢，完全硬起来了呀，队长原来这么不诚实的吗？”新人再次迅速而又凶狠的艹干起来，一边抓住少年被汗水打湿的银发，迫使对方扭过头来，“撒谎可不好哦，卡卡西队长……难道我没有让你舒服吗？”， 

“不……”  
卡卡西脸上已经蔓上潮红，眼尾洇着水色染成艳丽的颜色，俨然已经是情难自已的模样。新人没有得到回答仍不满意，干脆抓过一边不知谁的抹额——大概率是卡卡西自己的，毕竟其他人上半身大都保持着整齐——然后系在了卡卡西的脖子上，扯着抹额逼着卡卡西拼命的往后仰，将脊背弯成了不可思议的漂亮弧度。

“哟……新人还挺会玩啊……”  
“这样还挺像是骑马呢……”  
“是的呢，是骑着一匹淫荡的小母马呢……”新人露出得意的笑容，继续拉着抹额，一边大力的拍打起卡卡西的屁股，摆出骑马的样子叫着“驾”、“驾”，引得其余几人都哄笑起来。

“我看光是你叫得凶，你这马怎么也不动一下。”蓝发男人意有所指，新人也立刻心领神会，仗着自己身材高大，就着插入的姿势将卡卡西抱起，姿势的变换使得阴茎插得更深了，卡卡西还没从窒息感中缓过神来，就被刺激得再度失神，只能本能的喃喃着，“不要……别……太深了，不行……”新人抱着他走到蓝发男人的面前，按着他重新塌下腰跪在地上，蓝发男人则分开双腿，勾着抹额粗暴的将卡卡西扯到双腿间，一只手则揪住卡卡西的头发，将他彻底固定在自己胯前，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，戳上了卡卡西习惯性的闭着的左眼上，顺着那道陈旧的伤疤将龟头上的清液涂抹上去。

“即便有这么一道疤，也完全不影响队长的美貌呢……这张脸幸好平时……”  
“唔，不、不要碰这只眼睛……”卡卡西一下子猛地挣扎起来，后面新人猝不及防之下的阴茎直接被甩落出来。蓝发男人显然也被吓了一跳，慌忙拿开自己的东西。卡卡西才重新温顺下来，道歉一般的张嘴主动去咬那根东西。  
后面有人说话了，“呀，队长，你吓到新人了，副队长你也是，明知道队长对那眼睛宝贝得紧，还老碰它干嘛。”  
“哈哈，一时没注意，抱歉啊队长大人~”  
“这次任务副队长很辛苦了，隔壁队伤亡惨重，幸好我们有队长和副队长，队长可要好好慰劳一下副队长才行啊……”

但是蓝发男人却像是故意作弄卡卡西一般，在卡卡西张开嘴时故意让阴茎从他的唇瓣擦过，碰到嘴边那颗已经水淋淋的小痣，再添一笔水痕，卡卡西重新追逐过来时又用再度移开，像是逗弄着饥渴的小猫，偶尔硬直的阴茎拍在脸颊，发出“啪啪”的声音，被打了耳光一样，逗得蓝发男人哈哈大笑。不过这种程度的拍打很快就被屁股所受的撞击遮掩了过去。新人大概是快射了，撞击得越发凶狠，简直像是用把身下的人肠子都捅破的力度，卡卡西被插得摇摇晃晃，身体因为过度的刺激不受控制的颤抖着，脆弱的会阴也被撞得通红，瓷白的身体彻底被染成了红色。不大的空间里回响着黏腻的水声，肉体相撞的声音和拼命吞咽的声音——蓝发男人终于大发慈悲的将肉棒送进卡卡西嘴里。

“啊，真紧啊，每次打队长的屁股，队长都会下意识的夹紧我呢……肠肉很热情的裹着我啊，这样破开层层阻碍捅到深处，就像给队长破处一样呢……”  
“队长的屁股可比他本人热情得多呢！”  
“是啊，上下两张嘴都在拼命流水呢……真是天生就和合适被肏呢……”  
“水这么多，怕是那些妓女也比不过队长呢~”  
“如果队长不做忍者去卖身的话，恐怖那些女人都会失去生意呢哈哈哈……是吧，队长，不但能每天都爽到，赚得也比忍者多得多呢……我记得刚开始肏队长时候他就已经很淫荡了啊，连吃下几个人的几把才勉强满足呢……每次都被灌满了精液小腹鼓起才愿意离开呢……”  
“呀，这样的肉便器一样的队长难道战斗时候也靠着勾引敌人来肏打败敌人的吗？”  
“啊，队长已经完全把我的肉棒吃进去了呢，进入到了喉咙里了，真爽……啊，队长真会舔啊……”

卡卡西整张脸都已经埋在蓝发男人的胯下，呼吸间都是男人的膻腥味，窒息感憋出更多的泪水，混着口水，将男人的胯打湿成一片。耳边队员们的露出的污言秽语，让他本能的感到羞耻，但是正含着别人的肉棒的嘴显然不能说出什么反驳的话，他只能努力的调动着舌头脸颊以及干呕的喉咙，收缩着吮吸男人的肉棒，好像自己真的成为了专心的服侍男人的肉便器。

不多时，新人再次掐住卡卡西的腰，将猎物死死的固定住后，把凶器狠狠的捅进甬道的最深处，感受到痉挛的甬道不断收缩缠绕，低吼着将精液射进了肠道最深处。蓝发男人配合着抽出了肉棒，卡卡西本能的张开嘴喘气呻吟，他抑制不住的浑身颤抖着，若不是被扶着腰，整个人可能都已经瘫软下去。新人射完，卡卡西的小腹也痉挛着，未被触碰过的性器很快射出了一股白色的精液。

新人恋恋不舍的抽出软下去的性器，白浊的液体便顺着合不拢的穴口滴滴答答的地落到了地上。

“啊，我还想再肏一次……”

“诶，不行，该轮到前辈们了！”蓝发男人以不容拒绝的口吻说着，起身放下还没回过神的卡卡西，让他侧躺在地上，两个指头径直插进了湿软的洞口中捣弄，夹住敏感的软肉蹂躏着，引导精液流出。

“嘴也不行吗？”  
“清理完就算了，等前辈被队长‘奖励’完一轮再来安慰你吧，放心吧，最后保证让你肏个够。”蓝发男人眨眨眼，拉开卡卡西一条腿，早已经蓄势待发的性器猛地贯穿了被干得艳红烂熟的穴口，卡卡西发出一声短促的叫声，身体却条件反射的夹紧，讨好这个不请自来的粗暴客人，内壁更是尽职尽责的分泌出更多的肠液，迎接新一轮的操弄。被肏到敏感点时，更是努力的翘起屁股，配合着挽留对方。最深处的精液被挤出来不少，顺着大腿和红肿的屁股流得到处都是。蓝发男人用手擦了一把，抹到卡卡西脸上乳头上，才满意的点点头，“这个样子像是已经被轮奸过了呢，真是可爱啊，队长。”

下面尽职尽责的配合着，上面的嘴也没能闲着。新人把已经软下去的肉棒凑到卡卡西嘴边，卡卡西再度张开嘴，将这根刚刚还在他屁股里肆意征伐将他干得死去活来的肉棒，从龟头到囊袋，仔细的舔了干净，没留下一点淫液。

新人重新站起来时，另外几位一直在观战的同伴已经挺着翘起的阴茎，走到了他们身边。

tbc.


End file.
